Help Arrives, Hopefully?
by Epic Zealot Productions 2.0
Summary: As our four survivors are about to be overrun by zombies, new Allies arrive to pull them out of the fire, but are they here to help? Spoilers for Exo Zombies Infection, blood, gore, and swearing are ahead, you've been warned. Expect a rewrite in the future.


**Here is a one shot for the ending of Infection.**

* * *

07:57 Hours; November 24th, 2056

Burger Town, near Dallas, Texas, United States of America

* * *

A former Atlas Corporation Security agent, now turned into a ravenous zombie, limps to what it hopes to be a fresh meal, only to receive a bullet from Atlas 45 personal defense weapon, wielded by Caucasian man with dark brown hair, a red jacket with the Atlas logo, and a pair of grey jeans. "We're clear, get up here!" The Atlas executive known as Kahn said to his new companions. First one that came up was Oz, a foul-mouthed janitor, former U.S. Marine, in his fifties, with grey, balding hair was wearing a Atlas janitor uniform, he had a CEL-3 Cauterizer in his hands. Next came Jim Decker, he was a security at the Atlas facility they used to work at before there was a outbreak, he always wanted to be a field operative, so he enjoyed the fighting there a little too much. Then finally came Lilith Swann, the facility's former IT Specialist, black hair, a white n blue n grey jacket, blue jeans, and bag over her shoulder.

"I don't like this." Lilith said as she passed her 45 to her other hand before turning to shoot a zombie that was climbing up and trying to grab at her leg in the head.

Decker was not convinced as he quickly shoot two zombies in the head, and fires a quick retort at her: "We got the high ground, what's not to like?" before punching a zombie that was climbing up the ladder causing it to fall on five others.

"We're cut off, that's what." Oz replied as the horde increases in numbers, surrounding them, sooner or later they'll run out of ammo. "Dammit I told you, this is gonna fucking suck."

Then out of nowhere, cannon fire cuts down a large number of zombies, "What!?" Decker shouts as more get shredded into mince meat. Lilith turns her head and see something coming towards them, knowing that it was the man they talked to over the radio. "It's him!" she tells her fellow survivors. They turn around and see that a United States Armed Forces V-46 Razorback VTOL was the source of the cannon fire, it swings around and kills more, the VTOL's fire hits a sign making a hole in it, sending debris that no doubt hits some more infected below them. The whole thing lasts for five more seconds before the horde is lying on the ground in pieces. Immediately afterward however, the craft shines a spotlight on them.

Oz then says what they are probably thinking, "Woahohoh, what the fuck, man!?"

"_Do not move, stay exactly where you are._" a voice says in a authoritative tone, one of pilots possibly, as two more Razorbacks move to flank the possible squadron leader.

"What is this!?" Kahn asks them.

"_On your knees! Hands behind your head! Resist and we will open fire!_" the pilot said, completely ignoring his Kahn's question.

They get on their knees and put their weapons on the ground. Out of the Razorback's left side hatch, soldiers, with Exos that look highly advanced, rappel down and once some of them land they point their HBRa3 rifles at them. One of the soldiers turns to his teammate revealing the shoulder patch to them, a ancient Greek helmet with the words "Sentinel Task Force" around helmet. "Sentinel?" Lilith says in a perplex tone, she never heard of these guys before.

"Been watching you a long time." The commanding officer of this 'Sentinel" group said as approached them, his men moving aside to let him walk toward them, he has a pistol in hand. "Atlas did a real number on your heads, didn't they?" he raises his Atlas 45 and points it at them "Nothing personal, but one of you has to go."

Only one of them was making it out of here alive...

* * *

**Hope you like it, I did my best to interpret the ending cutscene the best I could!**


End file.
